The Golden Rule
by SihaKatieKrios
Summary: Yet another Lonely Island songfic, Mass Effect style! For the lovely miss Lynn once more and for Made Nightwing as well!


**Author's Notes: Hi guys and gals, it's Katie here once again with **_**another **_**Lonely Island oneshot that I promised Made Nightwing! For those waiting for an update to my main fic, Moments of Love…I'm sorry but I'm only halfway through the new chapter due to writer's block (grr…) and school. So have this to tide you over instead! : )**

**Disclaimer: The Golden Rule is owned by the Lonely Island, and Commander Shepard, Thane Krios and Miranda Lawson are all owned by Bioware. **

Marcus Shepard & Thane Krios: Yeah  
>Back in that ass (Yeah)<br>Your mom says, "Hi" — Jinx!  
>Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<br>Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
>Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<br>Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
>Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<br>Yeah yeah yeah *Sees Ambassador Udina* no no  
>Yeah yeah yeah<br>yeah yeah yeah  
>Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah <p>

Thane: JAM! 

Shepard: Summertime in the city  
>And everybody's having sex <p>

Thane: You know I just got a page from a girl that I met last week at the Payless 

Shepard: Shoe Source  
>I also have a cutie to call who loves the way I knock on her boots <p>

Thane: Well it's time to mack  
>Let's handle that<br>In two-to-six hours,  
>We'll meet back and regroup <p>

Thane & Shepard: Now let's shoot 

Shepard: Roll up to her crib with some Bartles & James 

Thane: Hop off the bus with the Alizé 

Shepard: Now hold up player, whatchu diggity-doing here? 

Thane: I should diggity-ask you the same 

*Miranda opens her apartment door and steps out in nothing more than a translucent nightie*

Miranda: Hey, boys I want you both  
>I hope that you think that's cool <p>

Thane & Shepard: Say word? 

Miranda: I know most guys won't freak together 

Thane & Shepard: But she forgot about the Golden Rule — a huh huh  
>It's OK when it's in a three-way<br>It's not gay when it's in a three-way *Miranda purrs and fans herself in anticipation*  
>With a honey in the middle there's some leeway *Miranda leads both Thane &amp; Shepard to her bed*<br>The area's great in a one, two, three-way 

Shepard: Normally, I don't get down with dudes 

Thane: But tonight is a special exception

Miranda *excitedly*: Great! 

Thane & Shepard: See you're my best friend  
>Through thick and thin <p>

Miranda, Thane & Shepard: Now it's time to make a triple connection 

Thane & Shepard: Lights off! 

Shepard: Here in the dark

Thane: Here in the dark!

Shepard: It's hard to tell

Thane: So hard to tell!

Shepard: Where her body ends

Miranda: La la…

Shepard: And my homie's begins  
>This rule dates back<p>

Thane: The Golden Rule

Shepard: To ancient Greece

Thane: Talkin' about Cesar

Shepard: We're two Jack Trippers and a Chrissy  
>The new Three's Company<p>

*Miranda walks into her darkened bedroom with a huge, Epic Mealtime-style burger and turns on the lights to see Thane and Shepard both mumbling to each other in bed as the blanket shifts around suspiciously before they stop and emerge from the blanket*

Miranda*mild surprise as she takes a gigantic bite of her burger*: You guys are still here?

Thane & Shepard: It's OK when it's in a three-way  
>It's not gay when it's in a three-way<p>

Miranda: *goes soprano as she sings the word 'gay'*

Thane & Shepard: With a honey in the middle there's some leeway

Miranda, Thane and Shepard: The area's great in a one, two three-way

Shepard: Fellas. Get ready.  
>To impress a chick,<br>Helicopter dick, go! *Thane and Shepard whip out their dicks and start helicopter-ing them in front of Miranda's face as she tries to follow them but ends up completely cross eyed* Helicopter dick.  
>Helicopter dick<br>To impress a chick,  
>Helicopter dick<p>

Miranda*gently chewing on her little fingernail seductively*: Wow!

Miranda, Thane & Shepard: And all of that was OK  
>'Cuz it was in a three-way<br>It's quite clear when you see the instant replay (Boom)  
>Maybe two is enough<br>That's what they'll say  
>But we'll say, "Hell no."<br>It's a one, two, three-way  
>Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah <p>

Shepard: The golden rule.

**Aaaanndd…that's it folks! Please review before you go! : )**

**XOXOKatherineXOXO**


End file.
